Monster High: Witches And Hybrids
Characters List *Draculaura *Spectra Vondergeist *Clawd Wolf *Lagoona Blue *Rochelle Goyle *Clawdeen Wolf *Toralei Stripe *Nefera de Nile *Ramses de Nile *Howleen Wolf *Pawleen Wolf *Ghoulia Yelps *Abbey Bominatable *Cleo de Nile *Operetta *Boogey-Girl Bogeebane *Holt Hyde *CA Cupid *Venus McFlytrap *One Dierection *Romulus Daverwolf *Skelita Calaveras *Jinafire Long *Winane Broomstarz *Drevicula *Mion *Brad Draco *Fiona Fairy *Mua Broomstarz About the Characters Lamio "Jobre" Vondergeist Draco About Lamio "Jobre" Vondergeist Draco is a Ghost-Dracula Hybrid, His mother is Spectra's Aunt, Leya Vondergeist, and his father is Brad's (Draculaura's cousin) uncle, Coul Draco. Means Brad and Spectra are his cousins. He went to Monster High with Spectra because he had a scholarship. He can hypnotize with his Black Eye and talk to Animals too. His Birthday is November 1. Physical Appearance Despite being 6,001 years old and ghostly, he looks charming, cute, handsome and well-dressed His hair is neon green with black stips but only a few. Black eyes with grayish shades and light grayish shades. He wears silver braces. And his skin is gray. He has a violet vest with hood with a black star under a slogan that says "The Black Bones" in light violet purple color, light blue jeans, and dark blue converse. Gallery ' sp-studio.jpg|Physical Appearance sp-studio (24).jpg|Beach sp-studio (15).jpg|Prom sp-studio (16).jpg|Wizard Discuise ' Personality A good ghost, protector, and friend. He is a 99% gentlemen to girls, that's why Abbey Bominatable likes him. Age His birthday came up while in their adventure, November 1, he says that he's 6,001 in the cave meaning he is an Golden-Ghostly Birthday. Family Lamio's Dad is Coul Draco, and his mom is Leya Vondergeist, His cousins are more than 180, according to himself. Twenty-five of his known cousins are, Specta Vondergeist, Brad Draco, Ummi, Jonnevreyoca, Spirit, The "Cool n' Cold one", Jojo the Clown, Opika de Ghoulvie, Yellow Draco, Gehure, Sibillo dydero Ora, Mechy, Mavis Dracula, Bram Devein, Gory Fangtell, Luvalion Leo, Guger, Hayavisco, Nokinna Fangtell, Harvy Spikes, Lieam Kane, Luis Rashlinktons, Nightial Hateran, and Zayk Maykill. Trivia *He dislikes having fangs. *According to himself, when he was 807 years old, he had a black n' white cat-dog hybrid named Barkthalameow, which is the same to a Bratzillaz pet, Cloetta's. *Jobre is supposed to be his name but JmPua1263 changed it to Lamio. *Lamio's name came from the word "lamia" which is Latin for Vampire. *His cousins, Harvy Spikes, Lieam Kane, Luis Rashlinktons, Nightial Hateran, and Zayk Maykill are parodies of One Direction, who's name is "One Dierection". *Harvy is Harry, Luis is Lou/Louis, Nightial is Niall, Lieam is Liam and Zayk is Zayn. *"jobre" is Chinese (Jong Be Re) for "twilight". *Leng Yo Mio is his Chinese Counterpart. *He was born in Philipies. Diary April 4- School Day Hey, Diarea. Lamio here. My first day at school is Fantastic, I had the weirdest this here. Everyone thought I was dating Spectra. But no. I still think Jackson weird, he turns to Holt Hyde when hearing music. Well I'm weird to. I float when I'm scared. I like Gongputer, besides that I really hate Flyience, I hate to a-float. I bumped into a ghoul a while ago. Her name is Willow Broomstarz. I think she's a witch... I kinda' like her. She smells like. Well I can't smell. In Home-Ick, I partnered with Frankie. We baked a Worm Cake, actually she baked it. When we tasted it, it was Yummy! April 6-15- I Met Many Ghouls Hey again, Diarea. I've eaten Worm-Cupcakes for B-fast and I was wondering, if there is a cup-cake would there be a plate-clake??? For more: Go to Lamio Draco/Diary For more: Go to Lamio Draco Willow Broomstarz Willow Broomstarz is a daughter of Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of Oz, she attended a School for Witches, Agwarts. She had a relationship with Terry Pitter back then. Her birthday is December 7 at 12:00 am, She went to Monster High to study Monstercraft. Physical Appearance Willow is a girl with Bubblegum-toned skin, pink-doubletail hair that evolves to violet. Red Eyes. She wears Black Glasses, an orange ribbon at her hair, and a pink dress with red bow-tie, black pants and black sleeveless and matching pink sandals. Gallery sp-studio (9).jpg|Prom sp-studio (17).jpg|Witch sp-studio (8).jpg|Physical Appearance sp-studio (29).jpg|Beach Base draculaura by javi base-d4lat09 - Copy.png|Another Physical Appearance Trivia *She looks like, and has other similarities with, Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. **She and Princess Bubblegum both share the pink skin and are extremely mysterious. *She hates Carrots. *Her Sleeping spell is "Waters and Willows, fires, no rows, there's a cave deep, you will sleep.". Category:Fanfiction